Opening your eyes
by SpazKit
Summary: What would it be like to awaken beside Auron?


Weird little thing a friend of mine asked me to do. Weeiiirrd, very weird. Very descriptive. Again, I shy away from doing the actual act, but I guess I can do this (shrug) For the ladies. (well, I guess and guys too if you're like that ;)  
  
  
  
Opening your eyes  
  
  
  
It's a little chilly when you open your eyes, the winter air leaking into the room. A breeze is hitting your bare back, causing little shivers to run up your spine. As reality grasps you in it's web, you unconsciously press the full length of your sore body against his. As you begin to think more clearly, you realize… that he's still here. He's never done that before.  
  
Usually, he escapes into the night after it's over, after you sigh contentedly in his arms as you fall asleep. Usually, he's gone when you awaken. But this morning, for some reason unseen by you, he's still here.  
  
The bed in which you lie is soft and well-worn, the combination of your weight creating a crevice in the mattress, pressing the two of you together. A knitted blanket is first to hit your naked body, then is pressed downward by several other layers of cloth. A soft, smooth pillow cradles your head, your ear pressing into it's smooth texture. It's still dark out, but that little candle you had lit earlier still burns as it clings to life in the melting wax. The soft light allows you to examine the swordsman for perhaps the first time when he isn't in full control of the situation, not that you minded at all.  
  
He's on his back, his bare chest covered halfway by the covers. His head has sunken deeply into the pillow, his cheek turned slightly towards you as you gaze at his unmarred eyelid. Beneath the covers, you can feel his long legs pressed and entwined in your own, his bare feet resting heel-down on the top of yours. His hip lies against yours, his side and ribs running into your tummy. His tanned left arm is resting on your chest, his hand relaxed on his stomach. Your greedy eyes run over his taught chest, little scars separating smooth, unblemished flesh. His collarbone, to his usually hidden neck… to his jaw. Little flecks of stubble line his jaw, the rough texture running around his mouth and under his nose. His wide, smooth lips are slightly parted as he breathes, that warm air washing over your face. His normally deep frown lines are eased somewhat in this unguarded state. His well-defined nose casts shadows over the scarred side of his face, as if to hide the wound from you. His eyebrows are eased, creating almost arches on his face for the first time since you have known him. His eyelid is also somewhat shadowed, and you watch as his eye moves beneath its weight. He must be dreaming. You wonder if he's dreaming about you.  
  
Silver strands of hair befall his brow as he shifts position slightly, his back arching against the mattress. You watch in reverence as his muscles tense and define themselves against his skin as he eases his weight onto his side, his left arm coming up to slide beneath the pillow that cradles his face. You are somewhat taken aback by this position as you examine his sleepy form. He is almost completely vulnerable as your eyes mercilessly take in his shape and sculpture. Without thinking, you reach your left hand to his temple, two fingers sliding into the soft, dark hair beneath the frosting of silver. The strands slide easily between your fingers as your trace a pattern across the back of his head and down the back of his neck, the heel of your hand brushing across his ear. To your satisfaction, you feel his muscles quiver beside you, drawing a rich moan from deep within his chest, an unguarded sound he had not made even during the night before. Boldly, you lean your face into his pillow, and your lips brush over his scarred eyelid and then track down his scar to his mouth, but you avoid his lips, instead tracing the contours of his unshaven jaw. He trembles again, and leans his face into your mouth. You revel in this moment, finally being able to draw some kind of reaction from the controlling man.  
  
Suddenly, he's moving, lifting his heavily muscled body against yours, pressing his face into your cheek and throat. Mashing his form against your side, his right arm snakes up over your chest and against the opposite side of your throat, his hand coming to rest limply by your ear. His scent is overpowering, his body warmth suddenly flush against your sensitive skin. He sleepily mumbles something into your neck and you inhale at the vibrations running over your throat. His pectoral rests partially on your left ribs and breast now, and you can feel the steel of muscle beneath his warm skin. His right arm is a pleasant weight as it lies across your body, his rough hand pressed against your ear and left temple. He tosses his right leg in-between yours, entangling your legs in his. He squirms a little more, trying to get comfortable, and then exhales deeply, his rich voice resonating in his breath as he relaxes against you. You are shocked and almost overwhelmed by his unconscious actions; he's never cuddled you before. You wonder if this is some hidden soft side he has, one guarded and hidden during his waking hours.  
  
His breaths are even and shallow against your throat, and you lie awake for hours like this, just feeling him against you and listening to his breathing. As the morning sunlight begins to creep up the outer wall of the room, it's light begins to whisper and lick the closed blinds. You watch, transfixed, as different shades and hues of light touched the window. So in- depth are you in your stare, you aren't even aware he's awake until he's got his arms around your waist. You gasp as his hands slide over your stomach, his strong arms suddenly lifting your body without your consent. He draws your waist and torso onto his chest and hips as he shifts onto his back, the two of your sinking even deeper into the mattress. Before you realize what happened, your body is resting and lying fully upon his, your stomach pressing into his own and lower regions. As you lift your head to rest your chin on his collarbone, he's pulling the warm and thick blankets over your back, and sliding his hands over your shoulder blades beneath them, eliciting a little moan from your lips. One rough hand comes to rest on your side as the arm lies heavily on your back while the other hand slides up to the nape of your neck. You raise your eyes and eyebrows upwards, fighting to keep them open against either your sudden tiredness or the sensations his rough thumb is sending to your spine as it moves in lazy circles on the back of your neck.  
  
"You're… still here," you murmur, griping his shoulders with your hands as you clutch him possessively, as if afraid he is going to leave. You inhale at the sensation of his chest as he chuckles slightly, his voice vibrating through his pectorals to your throat. Glancing farther upwards, with great effort, you can see his face and the little smile that's turned his lips upwards. His dark, russet eye is watching you, his own eyelid apparently heavy as he blinks slowly. He slides his other arm around your back, pressing you even more against his own naked upside as your melt onto his stomach and thighs. His thumbs hold against your underarms as he sighs, his lungs expanding against your chest.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he rumbles, his voice clogged with sleep as it escapes his lips. Contentedly, you slide your hands from his shoulders to his neck, and to your surprise, he obliges, lifting his head so you can enwrap your slender arms around the back of his neck. Apparently the effort was great and he leaned his head back into the pillow with a soft sigh.  
  
"Go back to sleep," he murmurs tiredly, griping your back to his torso tighter still. Desperately, you want to stay awake so you can etch this feeling, this moment into your mind forever. But you feel the pull of gravity increase steadily until you rest your cheek against his sternum, your nose pressing into the rise and muscled hill that is his left pectoral. You can feel and hear his steady heartbeat as it thuds against your right ear and you sigh in contentment. Outside, little birds chirp and begin their morning symphony, but you could care less, because this morning you are falling asleep on Auron's warm cushion of a body and in Auron's strong and protective arms. 


End file.
